


of studying and strawberries

by ace_corvid



Series: Core Disaster Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Completely Unsubtle Literary Comparisons using Themes, Fluff, M/M, They're so cute guys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid
Summary: “How about this?” Tim waggled his eyebrows, but Kon was blushing too hard to find it comical. He's hesitant to describe Tim's voice as sultry, because that's embarrassing, but he struggled to think of another way to say it. “A little incentive, yeah? For every question you get right, you get a kiss from one of us.”Well. That's an incentive alright.“I'm game.” Bart agreed instantly, and Tim smiled back, stealing a strawberry from him.“Sounds good.” Kon managed to choke out, and all of a sudden both of the boys looked very smug.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Core Disaster Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838791
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125
Collections: Core Disaster Week 2020





	of studying and strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy second day of core disaster week lads NICE  
> i know this one is just super generic but timkonbart doesn't have enough pure fluff, yknow? also i know this is on the shorter side, forgive me. it's really plotless and we're babysitting my cousin so i was pressed for time
> 
> MONDAY- FANTASY AU | **HIGH SCHOOL AU**

“I just don't understand it!” Kon shoved his hands into his hair, frustrated. Bart patted his arm sympathetically. “It doesn't make any sense.”

“Well,” replied Tim patiently, who had been trying to explain this to him for 15 minutes now. “It is pretty hard.”

“You and Bart got it straight away, though.” Kon grumbled.

“Bart has an eidetic memory and I'm a child prodigy.” Tim deadpanned. Bart tried to look like he didn't snicker at that, but given the glare Kon sent his way, he didn't much succeed.

Kon couldn't really argue against Tim's point there. Tim and Bart, their brains were pretty much built for this. His, on the other hand, most definitely was _not_. Truth of it was, Kon just wasn't made for a classroom environment. It wasn't that he wasn't smart, it _definitely_ wasn't that he couldn't do the work, it was just that, much like Bart, he couldn't stand having to sit in a classroom, still for an hour. Unlike Bart however, he struggled to retain what he was told in that hour.

“Maybe I'm just dumb.” He dropped his pencil, resignation in his tone. Bart and Tim both met eyes briefly, looking slightly concerned, before Tim placed his hand gently on Kon's.

“You're not dumb.” He squeezed Kon's hand, firm in his conviction. Bart nodded beside him. “Your strengths lie in other areas, I'll admit, but you're not dumb.”

“That doesn't change the fact that I just can't get this.” Kon bemoaned, as he slumped onto the desk, head in his arms, still loosely holding Tim's hand.

“Maybe you just need a better study method.” Bart proposed, getting some strawberries out of his bag to munch on while they studied. Typical teenager, always eating, not that neither Tim nor Kon could say anything. They all burned a lot of energy, being the school's sport stars. Bart was maybe one of the best track runners in the country, nevermind the school, and Tim was en route to the Olympics the way his gymnastics was going, just like his brother. And Kon wasn't exactly shabby at football, either, all American down to his core. He'd dedicated most of his time this year to demolishing Clark's old records in the school, but unfortunately, it was showing in his work.

So, study session. With his boyfriends. He was sure they wouldn't be _too_ distracting.

“Like what?” Kon nearly snapped, before remembering it wasn't Bart Kon was angry at. His tone was still tense though. The last thing he wanted was to be an ass, he was just _so_ damn frustrated. He couldn't understand why he wasn't getting this.

“I might have an idea.” Tim said, grin suddenly mischievous.

Suddenly, looking at Tim's face (wolf-like smile aside), Kon was hit by how much he and his boyfriends had grown up in the past couple of years. They'd finally emerged victorious from their awkward teen phases, and it showed. Tim's hair was long enough now to tie up into a small, messy bun, half up half down. Nowadays, it was absent from much product, a far cry from their younger years. He fit into his body better, still pretty short, but all lean muscle, compact and lean. He'd still looked 8 when he was 12, but Kon wondered when exactly he'd lost the chronic baby face, his features much more noticeably mature and sharper now that he stopped to think about it.

Growing up together, it was hard to notice things like that. They saw eachother every day, and the changes were so gradual, easy to miss. But once Kon noticed, it hit him like a truck. His boyfriend was _hot_.

It made the fact that Tim was practically pinning him down with just his eyes much more effective, despite the fact that he was picking absently at his chipped nail polish.

“Oh?” Bart practically purred in turn. “What were you thinking?”

He replied like he knew what Tim's idea was, but Kon would hedge his bets that Bart had _no idea_ what Tim was thinking. He just saw that mischievous smile that always spelled trouble and instantly decided he was down, like he always dis.

Bart too, had grown when none of them were looking. He was still the shortest, but only by a scant few inches next to Tim, and he often wore platform shoes so he ended up being the taller of them anyway. Gone were the days when Bart was all wiry and scrawny; a runners frame had quickly taken it's place, happily filling him out. He was covered in freckles just as he had always been, but they don't look childish- they're cute, even. They suit his face and his character, and Kon, right then and there, decided to make it his life's mission to kiss every single one of them.

God he was so attracted to them it wasn't even funny. He loves them so much.

“How about this?” Tim waggled his eyebrows, but Kon was blushing too hard to find it comical. He's hesitant to describe Tim's voice as sultry, because that's embarrassing, but he struggled to think of another way to say it. “A little incentive, yeah? For every question you get right, you get a kiss from one of us.”

Well. That's an incentive alright.

“I'm game.” Bart agreed instantly, and Tim smiled back, stealing a strawberry from him.

“Sounds good.” Kon managed to choke out, and all of a sudden both of the boys looked very smug.

“Ok then.” Forget mischievous, Tim's grin was down right _predatory_. “So. How is the theme of love presented in Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice?”

Ugh, he'd nearly forgotten for a second that they were doing English Literature. Kon wasn't really fond of literature, if he was being honest. Bart felt the same, though he knew Tim enjoyed it somewhat. As much as Tim really enjoyed _any_ school subject. Math and science came to them all so much easier, with answers that were concrete, not so subjective as English. But he _had_ read Pride and Prejudice, and listened to Tim's brother's impassioned rants about it. He knew it well enough to answer this, now that he thought about it.

With both Tim and Bart sat right there, Kon has no trouble thinking how love presents itself. He sees them present it in different ways almost every day.

He knows Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet _choose_ to love; and that, he can relate to. That their love is something that takes time, growth and effort. It's not easy, but that's what made it so great. And in the end, they don't marry for security; they marry because Darcy becomes better _for_ Elizabeth and for himself. Because he admires her greatly, and wishes to spend the rest of his life with her, and Lizzie says yes because loves him back. She cared little for financial gain, just that his character was right.

“In Pride and Prejudice,” Kon began, a little pensive, perhaps quiet. “Love is not all that there is to be considered. Marriage was a tool to assure a safe life, especially for Elizabeth's position as a woman in society.”

“But?” Bart raised an eyebrow, sensing that Kon wasn't done.

“But,” Kon smiled to himself. “Love is all encompassing in the novel all the same. Elizabeth prizes virtue over social position, unusual for the time. Marrying Darcy would be best for her, but she takes love into consideration where most of her contemporaries wouldn't. Once the both of them see past their initial prejudices, and make the effort to become better _for_ love, they choose each other. And that's all love is really. Choosing someone, over and over again. Because when you love someone, it's easy to make that choice."

Tim nodded, and leant in for a chaste kiss, as promised. He tasted of the strawberries he'd been eating, with a hint of chapstick, and Kon savoured it, melting into his boyfriend. Slowly, as if he wished he didn't have to, Tim pulled away, dark eyelashes fluttering as he looked up to Kon through them.

Oh yes. That choice was very easy indeed.

“ _You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you._ ” Tim quoted, his voice a strange mix of teasing and endlessly, hopelessly fond. Before Kon managed to figure out whether Tim had just quoted the study guide or was trying to say something, Bart placed his fingers gently on Kon's chin and drew him in.

Bart was much less concerned about getting detention for PDA, and approached the action with as much energy as he approached everything else, that was to say: a lot. This meant the kiss was deeper and lasted much longer, and, hey, Kon wasn't exactly complaining. He also tasted of strawberries, but also sugar, and gum, and sparkling water, and all manner of treats Bart snacked on throughout the day. It was invigorating, almost similar to a sugar rush.

They were so different, but fuck, if Kon didn't love them both.

“So what do you say?” Tim teased after Bart had finally pulled away. “A good study method?”

“I don't know, Tim.” Bart giggled. “It might be a little distracting.”

“I couldn't say for sure.” Kon shot back easily with a wink. “I think this will need a bit more testing. Give me another question?”

They both grinned, and for some reason, Kon doubted they'd be getting much studying done after all.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at:  
> Tumblr: ace-corvid.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/ace_corvid  
> come yell at me!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, see you next time! And if you enjoyed this, a comment would really make my day!


End file.
